Orquesta de lluvia para un corazón roto
by JS Interval
Summary: Gumi, quien acaba de ser rechazada, está regresando a casa sin fuerzas. De pronto, una escena particular capta su atención: una chica rubia está recostada sobre grandes bolsas de basura. Cuando decide hablarle descubre que tienen algo en común: ambas están con el corazón roto. Es así como comienza un inusual encuentro bajo la intensa lluvia. Oneshot.


Hola, aquí Interval. Esta historia la escribí para un evento de fanfics yuri. Fue divertido escribir algo después de tanto tiempo, pero al mismo tiempo fue tortuoso volver a pensar en una historia desde cero.

Ah, y sobre Broken Magnet, que es la última historia que hice antes de irme y que está inconclusa, quiero decir que estoy trabajando en el último capitulo. Sí, la historia estará completa en algún punto. Actualmente llevo la mitad escrita. Eso.

Ahora sí, espero que disfruten de este pequeño one-shot.

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de VOCALOID me pertenecen, ellos son propiedad de Internet Co. Ltd. **

* * *

**Orquesta de lluvia para un corazón roto**

"Querido nadie, hoy he sido rechazada", piensa sarcásticamente una joven de cabellos verdes mientras recorre lentamente el camino hacia su apartamento, sosteniendo sin esfuerzo su paraguas. La lluvia cae torrencialmente y por el desdén en el trato hacia su única protección contra esta, una porción de sus cabellos y uno de sus hombros ya están empapados. Va vistiendo el uniforme de su trabajo, una falda negra y una camiseta anaranjada con el logo de una pizzería local. El abrigo, que podría ayudarla a enfrentar el poderoso ronroneo que los goterones hacen al chocar contra los tejados, las pozas en el pavimento y su desatendido paraguas, yace en su otra mano sin que alcance a percatarse de ello.

No es de extrañar, después de todo tras la confesión hacia su compañera de trabajo al final de sus turnos y la inminente negativa de esta bajo una mirada de compasión, solo alcanzó a reaccionar con un "haz como que no he dicho nada" y lanzar sus manos hacia sus pertenencias para huir a toda velocidad del lugar. Ahora, que ya ha caminado quince de los veinte minutos que le toma ir desde su morada hasta el trabajo, se encuentra en un trance donde las lágrimas caen por sus ojos sin que lo note, marcando un suave ritmo desde sus mejillas hasta el suelo, para finalmente perderse en la sinfonía de lluvia, viento húmedo y lejanos truenos.

De pronto, un sonido atípico para el paisaje gris en el que se encuentra inmersa irrumpe en sus oídos. Es un grito desgarrador que expresa una tristeza amarga, la agudeza en el tono destaca que proviene de una voz femenina. Se gira casi por instinto hacia la dirección desde donde parece provenir tal sollozo angustiado, viendo una escena aún más impropia del contexto en el parque que está solo a un cruce de calle de distancia. Sobre una pila de grandes bolsas de basura negras se halla tirada de brazos abiertos una mujer joven, a ras de suelo alcanza a divisar una maleta mediana de cuero estilo vintage y lo que parece ser una guitarra eléctrica con el puente roto. Toda la escena la sobrecoge, haciendo que recupere la consciencia sobre su propio estado bajo la intensa lluvia. Endereza el paraguas y cruza la calle con sentimientos contrariados respecto de lo que está haciendo.

Al llegar al borde del parque se detiene, la lluvia repica con sequedad sobre la arenilla, permitiéndole oír el ahora ahogado llanto de la mujer que está sobre la basura. La muchacha, de largos cabellos rubios, ha cruzado ambos brazos por sobre su cara para cubrirse más de un dolor insoportable que de la lluvia misma. Sus ropas son simples, pero destacan en la escena de sobremanera, lleva pantalones ajustados blancos, una blusa a rayas de tonos grisáceos y un abrigo beige abierto; está tan empapada que fácilmente divisa un brasier blanco bajo la delgada prenda. Sintiendo que un leve calor le inunda las mejillas, acaba por hacer caso omiso a lo absurdo del momento. Decide avanzar hasta quedar frente a ella, pero no alcanza a decir palabra ya que la mujer se levanta abruptamente, quedando sentada sobre las pilas de bolsas negras.

—¿Te asusté? —Le pregunta con una sonrisa más miserable que burlona, sus ojos están hinchados de tanto llorar, y el brillo azuloso de sus pupilas está apagado. Aun así, su tono parece sincero. Al ver que su repentina compañía no responde, vuelve a lanzarse hacia atrás, cayendo sobre la basura embalada como si fuesen cojines. —Aaaah, esto es lo peor, mi boleto para regresar a casa está arruinado, mi maleta está enlodada, mi bajo está roto y yo…yo también, jaja…

—Vas a resfriarte. —Exclama al fin la peliverde tras mantenerse en silencio por varios segundos. Ha respondido de una manera tan absurda como la forma en la que la rubia se ha expresado respecto de su situación. Sin demora procede a escalar el pequeño monte de bolsas y acomodar el paraguas sobre ella, al hacerlo sus miradas se encuentran y un nuevo silencio se instala.

—Puedo ver tu ropa interior. —Esta vez es la rubia quien rompe el silencio con un tono bromista mientras se limpia torpemente las lágrimas que continúan saliendo de sus ojos contra su voluntad.

—No, no puedes, porque me estás mirando fijamente. —Arremete por su parte la aludida con cierta grandeza, enarcando una ceja.

Acto seguido la rubia comienza a reír amistosamente y toma vuelo para nuevamente quedar sentada sobre las bolsas. Se sacude el flequillo con fuerza antes de lanzarlo hacia atrás, acción un tanto inútil porque pese a estar empapados, varios mechones se devuelven hasta su rostro. Hecho esto procede a mirar a la joven desconocida, invitándola a que se siente a su lado con la mirada.

—Esos son un lindo par de ojos verdes. —Exclama sin dejar de mirarla, luego extiende su mano derecha hacia ella. —Mi nombre es Lily, ¿y el tuyo es…?

—Gumi, y podría decir lo mismo de los tuyos… —Siguiéndole el juego agarra su mano y la estrecha con sutileza, al soltarla decide echar un vistazo rápido a la escena antes de abrir su boca para hacer una pregunta. —¿Por qué…?

—¿Terminé sobre un lote de bolsas de basura en medio de un temporal? —Completa Lily con una mirada un tanto más animada que antes. No obstante, al no obtener la reacción esperada decide no decir nada más y esperar.

—¿Por qué estabas llorando? —Reanuda tenazmente la peliverde, estrujando con la mano que tiene libre la mayor cantidad de agua posible de su cabello.

—Jaja, veo que eres bastante directa…Ah, dame tu paraguas un segundo, así podrás escurrir mejor el agua de tu cabello…y tal vez deberías considerar ponerte ese abrigo. —Tras la breve pausa del intercambio entre manos del paraguas y el consejo de sentido común, prosigue— Vine aquí desde la prefectura que está al oeste buscando a mi ex novia, ella terminó conmigo hace tres meses…ah, pero ya había cambiado de prefectura desde hace un año…así que supongo que el motivo de que las cosas ya no eran como antes tenía sentido…pero aun así…aaaaah…¡después de todo no puedo aceptarlo! ¿Quieres saber cómo terminó conmigo? No, espera, ahora mismo debes estar pensando que soy una estúpida por venir desde el otro lado de la ciudad a buscar a alguien que terminó conmigo hace meses…

—Ah, no es eso, solo estaba pensando que no sé si reír o ponerme seria con tu historia… —Comenta con cierta torpeza mientras se coloca el abrigo, sensación que le produce más incomodidad que confort, puesto que esta húmedo en diversas partes.

—Puedes reírte y estar seria al mismo tiempo, es lo que estoy haciendo yo ahora mismo, ¿no? En fin, el punto de la confusión que me hizo terminar sobre la basura de este parque es que mi ex novia me envió un mensaje para terminar conmigo…¡pero el día de los inocentes!

—Eso sí que es tener un humor negro.

—En efecto, eso fue lo que pensé primero, así que no le tomé importancia, pero cuando traté de responderle me di cuenta de que no podía hacerlo y al llamarla ni siquiera se alcanzaba a conectar la llamada.

—Te bloqueó por completo de su vida...jaja… —Responde a tientas con una mueca que raya entre el asombro y la gracia por lo que escucha. Lily suelta una risa, lo que le deja claro que al menos su expresión la ha vuelto a animar un poco más.

—¡Exactamente! Así que decidí venir a verla, pero como no tengo un sueldo estable me tomó más tiempo del que pensé reunir suficiente para poder viajar hasta aquí…cuando llegué fui directo hasta la dirección que me había dado cuando se mudó, pero nuestras reacciones al vernos de nuevo fueron tan contrarias…me sacó de la entrada a toda velocidad, caminamos por calles que no conocía y terminamos en este parque, discutimos y… ¡aaaaaah, no importa cuántas veces repase la historia me sigue doliendo! —La rubia se lanza nuevamente sobre las bolsas, echándose a llorar expresivamente mientras mira el cielo cubierto de nubes grisáceas, varias gotas caen sobre su cara, mezclándose con sus lágrimas. —¿Qué rayos significa "si tan solo hubieses hecho las cosas apropiadamente"?

Un silencio se instala después de esto, Lily continua sollozando mientras pronuncia cosas que Gumi no termina de comprender. Hasta ahora solo ha sabido escucharla y contemplarla, ¿y cómo no hacer esto último? si es prácticamente su tipo de chica, y su personalidad tan efusiva incluso cuando está pasando por una ruptura tan dura a la vez que bizarra le parece, por lo menos, atrayente. Alcanza a percibir otro sentimiento en ella al verla, es envidia, una leve envidia por ser capaz de gritar a todo pulmón en medio de la ruidosa lluvia y el fulminante frío que está sufriendo, cosa que ella solo pudo expresar llorando en silencio. En un impulso se acerca hasta ella, quedando cara a cara al recuperar el paraguas desde una de sus manos, cuando ambas están a cubierto de nuevo toma parte de la cara de la rubia con su mano libre y pronuncia…

—Por favor, levántate.

La mirada de ambas vuelve a encadenarse casi automáticamente, sin dobles intenciones, sin mensajes ocultos, es solo un anclaje mutuo para poder escapar del sin sentido tanto de su encuentro como de sus corazones rotos. Lily obedece y se alza, esta vez quedando completamente de pie.

—¿Y luego qué? —Interroga abriendo sus brazos, como intentando apresar la desoladora lluvia. No pasa mucho después de tal pregunta para que sus manos estén ocupadas por su maleta y por el paraguas.

—Y luego me sigues.

Con firmeza Gumi comienza a caminar hacia adelante, con un paso rápido ambas podrán llegar a su apartamento en unos tres minutos. Sus pensamientos son un caos, no solo por el hecho de que acaba de recoger a una desconocida con la que solo ha entablado una pequeña charla, sino porque ha entrado en plena consciencia de que ambas han estado demasiado tiempo bajo la lluvia, sobre todo Lily. Esta a su vez, claramente sorprendida, ha atinado a obedecerle y seguirle el paso mientras trata de cubrirlas a ambas bajo el paraguas. Así, quedan envueltas nuevamente bajo la rítmica lluvia, que ahora ha comenzado a repicar con aún más fuerza.

—Ya falta poco para que lleguemos a mi casa. —Anuncia Gumi mientras da el último giro de calle que lleva hasta el pequeño edificio de cuatro pisos donde vive.

—¿Nunca te hablaron del peligro de hablar con extraños, menos de llevártelos contigo a tu propia casa? —Parte interrogando con seriedad la rubia, pero al percibir una nula reacción prosigue con un tono más juguetón. —Podría robarte, asesinarte o incluso abusar de ti, ¿sabes?

—Ah, ¿en serio? —La peliverde se gira de medio lado para expresarle con la mirada lo poco creíble de sus supuestas malas intenciones. —Pues sería mucho mejor así, ¿sabes? Después de todo ya estoy harta de tener veinte años y seguir siendo virgen.

Lily no sabe que decir, así que solo suelta una pequeña risa, luego mira a su alrededor, ya han llegado hasta la residencia. Gumi le indica que espere ahí mientras habla con el guardia de seguridad para explicar su presencia, minutos después regresa y ambas parten hasta el tercer piso subiendo por unas escaleras de concreto cuya pintura lateral se cae a pedazos. Al entrar lo primero que hacen es colgar sus abrigos y quitarse los zapatos. El lugar es pequeño, la cama está orillada hacia un ventanal en la sala central, compartiendo espacio con un pequeño sofá y una mesa con una sola silla. El resto del espacio es obvio, hay un pasillo que dirige hacia la cocina y va hasta otro que el baño. Sin embargo, cuando la dueña de casa se percata del caso perdido que es Lily en cuanto a mantener siquiera alguna porción de su cuerpo seco, decide arriesgarse dándole otra orden.

—Hey, escucha. —Comienza con cierta duda mientras se baja el cierre de la falda. —Vamos a ducharnos juntas ahora mismo, de lo contrario la sentencia de un resfrío será aún más inminente. Solo deja tus cosas y tu ropa aquí para no mojar el resto de la casa, yo haré lo mismo.

Y dicho esto, deja caer por completo la falda hasta el suelo y se quita audazmente la camiseta. Al ver que Lily está sumida en una confusión y algo ruborizada por la escena ante ella, decide voltearse para quitarse la ropa interior a la vez que exclama "¡no hago esto para seducirte o algo, es solo que no tiene sentido dejar mi ropa en otra parte!". Dicho esto parte en busca de un par de toallas para dejarlas cerca del mismo, y entra al baño para preparar tanto la ducha como la bañera.

Al quedarse sola, la rubia vuelve en sí sacudiendo levemente la cabeza y decide obedecer de nuevo, cuando ya está desnuda toma su blusa y limpia la apertura de su maleta para poder dejar a mano un cambio de ropa. Repasa fugazmente el lugar antes de ir en dirección al baño. Para ser el hogar de una joven veinteañera, está desprovisto de color y de identidad, pareciendo más un refugio que otra cosa. Al entrar agradece que el vapor que emana el agua caliente proveniente de la regadera le impida ver con claridad la esbelta figura de la joven, que yace de espaldas terminando de llenar la bañera.

—¿No te molesta que te esté viendo desnuda? —Lanza juguetonamente mientras se acomoda bajo la regadera, regocijándose momentáneamente por la calidez del agua que ahora cae vivazmente por todo su cuerpo.

—No puedes ver nada ahora, así que deja las bromas idiotas y comienza a lavarte el cabello. —Responde la peliverde mientras se acerca por detrás hasta ella, apartándola sutilmente para poder recibir también los chorros de agua limpia y caliente. Pero Lily no se mueve más después de haberse apartado, puesto que ni el shampoo ni el bálsamo parecen estar a su alcance. —Ah, es cierto, no puedes hacerlo porque están aquí atrás, ten.

—Estoy cansada… —Murmura la rubia apenas Gumi le extiende el par de embaces, sin captar el mensaje en absoluto. —Quiero decir…me duelen los brazos por patalear tanto sobre esas bolsas y…

—Bien, bien, ya entendí, voltéate, te lavaré el cabello…¡pero solo el cabello! —Y tras esa exclamación procede a masajear con cuidado la rubia cabellera. De cuando en cuando la dueña de esta suelta algunas bromas tontas sobre el asunto de bañarse juntas, pero cesa cuando se da cuenta de que la peliverde lleva un rato sin mover sus manos.

—¿Te cansaste? —Pregunta intentando mantener el tono de humor, pero al sentir un tenue temblor proviniendo de las manos sobre su cabello, decide voltearse con cierta brusquedad, encontrando a la dueña de estas llorando sin emitir sollozo alguno. Sin dudarlo le toma ambas manos y buscando sus ojos la interroga. —¿Qué pasa? ¿No me digas que también has tenido un mal día o algo?

—Ah, lo siento, es solo que al pensar en este absurdo encuentro…todo lo que podido rescatar es que me hubiese gustado poder gritarle al cielo que también me duele…pero al mismo tiempo quiero agradecer el haber huido a prisa de esa patética confesión ya que me encontré contigo, pese a que tú estás…

Se interrumpe al darse cuenta que Lily está sosteniendo sus manos mientras la mira con seriedad. Esto la hace salir de su pequeño trance de llanto silencioso y tomar conciencia de lo que acaba de decir. Intenta liberar sus manos, pero solo consigue que la rubia refuerce su acto de reconfortarla al transformar el agarre en un abrazo que se siente tan cálido como los chorros de agua; tal mezcla de calores se hace embriagante para ambas. Debido a la diferencia en sus alturas la peliverde puede escuchar claramente un corazón latir con fuerza, sintiendo a su vez un incesante golpeteo proveniente de su propio pecho.

—Supongo que estamos bajo el mismo conflicto... —Parte solemnemente Lily sin dejar de abrazarla. —Me siento patética, estúpida, pero también afortunada, y ahora, aunque quiero reír por la ironía de que ambas tengamos el corazón roto, solo puedo sentir que quiero hacer algo por ti…

—Tu corazón es ruidoso…o debería decir…demasiado honesto. —Señala Gumi sin pensar mucho en lo que dice, pero correspondiendo el abrazo.

—No puedo hacer nada contra eso… —La rubia suspira, repasa con suavidad el cuerpo de peliverde para infundirle ánimos pero también para calmar un poco sus propios deseos. Vuelve a suspirar, esta vez con más fuerza, y finalmente se separa de ella. —Entraré primero a la bañera.

Quiere escapar, aunque sea por un segundo, de la peligrosa situación en la que se encuentra. Quiere poder tener tiempo para pensar una vez más en todo, para no volver a ser tan impulsiva con sus acciones, para poder hacer las cosas…apropiadamente. Este último pensamiento le instala una sonrisa amarga. Se hunde un poco más en la bañera y cierra los ojos. Tras haber pasado un considerable tiempo bajo la resonante lluvia, el repicar que ahora hacen los chorros de agua al caer sobre la cerámica le parecen suaves y hasta relajantes. Momentáneamente alcanza un punto de tranquilidad, pero este no dura mucho ya que escucha el sonido de una porción de agua desbordándose de la bañera. No tiene que abrir los ojos para saber qué está pasando, pero al sentir un cuerpo aproximándose hasta el suyo suspira y se incorpora para que este se acomode mejor sobre ella.

—Estás volviendo las cosas más difíciles para mí… —Pronuncia tras abrir los ojos y dar nuevamente con esa tenaz mirada verdosa, pese a que la dueña de esta se ha desmoronado levemente momentos atrás.

—¿No es lo contrario? Además solo quiero…saber cómo te sientes…

—¿Sobre mi ex novia, mi situación actual o...sobre ti?

—¿Tu qué crees?

—Creo que estás determinada a besarme, y que deberías hacerlo.

Y tras esa frase no queda más que decir. Gumi traga un poco de saliva antes de empezar a inclinarse en la aventura que será dar su primer beso, pero cuando está a centímetros de Lily se detiene, ya que esta no ha cerrado sus ojos, al contrario, la mira con la misma tenacidad con la que antes ella lo ha hecho. "Eres muy lenta", es lo último que alcanza a escuchar de los labios de la rubia antes de que esta le tome la cara para finalmente concretar el beso. Siente una explosión de sensaciones, y una emoción incontrolable de querer más, todo mientras desliza sus manos a través de Lily, quien está haciendo lo mismo con ella. Sin embargo, la falta de experiencia lleva a que quiera separarse por falta de aire. Apenas sus labios se separan escucha una confesión burlona.

—Soy vocalista, tengo bastante fe en mi capacidad pulmonar. —Pronuncia la rubia y luego comienza a reír animosamente.

—Y eres bajista, lo que significa que tienes bastante capacidad manual… —Sin inmutarse, Gumi se pone de pie y obliga a Lily a hacer lo mismo.

—Realmente eres…bastante directa… —Anuncia entre vencida y relajada, después de todo también estaba esperando ese tipo de cambio de aires.

Al salir se refugian en las toallas. Gumi se sube hasta la cama de rodillas y contempla por un momento la lluvia desde el ventanal. Desde su apartamento todo el ruido externo se siente un tanto ahogado. Siente a Lily subir y acomodarse detrás de ella. Esta la quita la toalla con gentileza y la abraza, acompañándola en su contemplación.

—La lluvia es muy extraña, como todo se pone gris a simple vista es difícil saber qué hora es… —Hace una pausa y comienza a mover sus manos tentativamente por el cuerpo de Gumi.

—Pero eso en parte es bueno, ¿no?, después de todo ahora mismo no nos interesa tener consciencia del tiempo... —Responde la peliverde girándose para quedar frente a Lily, besándola esta vez sin dudarlo.

Mientras los cuerpos de ambas comienzan a buscan una forma de llegar a estar lo más juntos posibles, con la rubia controlando la intensidad del beso en que se hayan envueltas, un último pensamiento pasa por la mente de la peliverde antes de que se entregue a las acaloradas sensaciones a las que su cuerpo le ruega que ponga atención…"Querido nadie, hoy he sido rechazada…y he acabado recogiendo un extravagante ser humano arrojado a la basura por equivocación…"

* * *

Hey, hola de nuevo y gracias por llegar hasta el final~ Los días lluviosos son lo mejor, ¿verdad?

Hay algo que quiero comentar antes de cerrar, y es que en principio el final parece feliz, ¿no? Bueno, pues en mi mente aún pienso que esto no significa que ambas vayan a volverse una pareja formal...Es más, esto podría quedar como un encuentro sexual por impulsividad...O podría llevar a un intento fallido de formar una relación al tener como factor común el tener el corazón roto...En fin, hay muchas posibilidades, pero honestamente no quiero escribir sobre ninguna, jaja.

**_Si quieres decirme algo sobre la historia puedes dejarme un review o enviarme un mensaje privado._**

**Eso es todo por ahora.**


End file.
